


Неповторимое

by Kaellig



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Canon, Survivors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Неповторимое

Когда Кейдж видит её впервые — не на экране телевизора, не на билборде, а вживую, — он думает: вон оно — его спасение. 

Он лучше многих других знает, что в легенде о ней правдиво, а что — выдумано им самим и целой командой пиарщиков. Но в тот момент он забывает от страха про всё на свете; вокруг грохочут выстрелы, свистят и разрываются снаряды, повсюду мимики и мёртвые (либо умирающие; либо вот-вот умрущие) солдаты, а посреди всего этого хаоса стоит Рита Вратаски, кажущаяся такой хрупкой внутри громоздкого экзокостюма, в её руке зажат меч, и она действительно похожа на ангела.

Он смотрит на неё — а затем она подлетает в воздух и переломанной куклой шмякается на песок рядом с ним. 

Это всё, что нужно знать об удачливости Билла Кейджа.

***

Или же — не всё.

Можно подумать, будто там, наверху, действительно есть кто-то (или что-то), кто сначала наказал Кейджа за некие прошлые грехи — а затем, добившись от него чего-то, вознаградил за успехи.

Во всяком случае, Кейдж не видит другого объяснения тому, что после тысячи неудач и откровенных провалов он вдруг, уже совершенно на это не надеясь, получил сразу всё: поцелуй женщины, которая стала для него важнее жизни; победу в войне, казавшейся уже проигранной; и ещё один, не второй даже, а тысяча первый шанс всё исправить.

Он идёт через ангар, заполненный солдатами и начищенными экзокостюмами, и всё точно так же, как сотни раз до этого, и в то же время совершенно по-другому. Сейчас он — офицер из пресс-службы, который пришёл поздравить всех с победой, к которой не имеет отношения, а не рядовой из чужого взвода, то ли ошибшийся дверью, то ли возомнивший о себе невесть что. Впервые за всё это время он идёт к Рите Вратаски, не имея заготовленной речи, даже не думая о том, что ей скажет. Он просто хочет её увидеть. Убедиться в том, что она существует, что вселенная не поиздевалась над ним. Что все его старания не были напрасны.

Он входит в тренировочный зал и видит Риту. Та поднимается на ноги одним быстрым движением, заученным им наизусть, и у Кейджа встаёт в горле комок. 

— Да? Что вам нужно? — спрашивает она и смотрит на него с таким знакомым выражением, раздражённая тем, что её побеспокоили. Для неё ничего не меняет тот факт, что в этот раз на нём офицерская форма, и Кейдж готов расцеловать её уже за одно это.

Он молчит, едва ли не впервые в жизни потеряв дар речи, и невольно смеётся от избытка чувств. Рита хмурится; её взгляд становится тяжёлым, пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются в кулак, и Кейдж улыбается ещё шире. Ему кажется, что он никогда не устанет смотреть на неё, и на одно короткое мгновение ему становится жаль, что эта встреча уже никогда не повторится. Всё, что произойдёт впредь, будет необратимо, уникально, неповторимо. Каждый взгляд, каждый вздох, каждое слово. Всё происходит один-единственный раз, и теперь он знает, что это — благословение. 

На глаза наворачиваются слёзы, Кейдж быстро смаргивает их — а когда снова смотрит на Риту, то видит, что её выражение успело измениться. 

— Пойдём отсюда, — говорит она, отводя взгляд, в котором мешаются понимание, узнавание и болезненная горечь.

Кейдж знает, о чём она думает: о том, что она — его Хендрикс. О том, что ему повезло намного больше, чем ей.

Он знает её так хорошо. Достаточно ли этого? Покажет время.

Теперь оно у них есть.


End file.
